Field
Subject matter described herein relates generally to unmanned aerial vehicles, and more particularly to unmanned aerial vehicles with various configurations related to a support frame, a continuous track for ground propulsion, and various configurations related to payload clamps.
Background
A variety of unmanned aerial vehicles have been developed, including RC planes for the hobby culture and more advanced military “drones” or unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”). Recent years have seen the proliferation of drones for commercial and hobby purposes, exemplified by the common “quadcopter” design of a four-rotor drone.